


Коварный Язычок

by 2kelly_colson1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Death Eater Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Top Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1
Summary: Рабастан Лестрейндж провалил очередное поручение Темного Лорда, за это Волдеморт решает публично его унизить на собрании Пожирателей Смерти. Но в один момент всё пошло совершенно не по плану — Лорду Волдеморту захотелось оказаться на месте Рабастана Лестрейнджа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Коварный Язычок

— Ты в очередной раз разочаровал меня, Рабастан, — притворно нейтральным голосом сказал Волдеморт, даже не поднимая взгляда на Пожирателя.

Лорд со скучающим видом вертел в руках свою палочку, прислонившись к спинке стула. Все присутствующие уже начали жалеть Лестрейнджа. Наказания Повелителя с каждым разом становились все изощрённее. Лорд знал, куда давить, знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы унизить провинившегося. Пытки Круциатусом становились лишь обычной профилактикой. Они были ничем по сравнению с безумной фантазией Темного Лорда. 

Пожиратели Смерти лишь на вид были совершенно спокойны. Некоторые в тревоге ждали наказания, другие, такие как Беллатрикс и Кэрроу были все в предвкушении. Но никто из них не показывал этого. Все сохраняли наружную невозмутимость. Все, кроме одного. 

Молодой черноволосый юноша, сидящий по правую руку от Волдеморта, откровенно насмехался над неудавшемся Пожирателем Смерти. Лестрейндж сам виноват, что не справился уже с третьим заданием их Повелителя. 

Лорд давал ему шансы исправиться, показать, что он не бесполезная безделушка, которой нельзя доверить даже самое элементарное. 

Рабастан сидел с гулко стучащим сердцем, ожидая своего приговора. Он знал, что Волдеморт больше не станет проявлять снисхождения и его ждет свое унизительное наказание. Повелитель, он не сомневался, придумал, как заставить остальных Пожирателей насмехаться над ним.

— Может быть, ты догадываешься, что тебя ждет, Рабастан? — спокойно поинтересовался Волдеморт, наконец, устремив свой взгляд в Лестрейнджа, который готов был потерять сознание от страха прямо сейчас. 

— Нет, Милорд, — не показывая своих настоящих эмоций, ответил Пожиратель. 

— А если ты хорошенько подумаешь? — Лорд жутко улыбнулся, переставая вертеть в руках палочку. Рядом сидящий черноволосый юноша ухмыльнулся, и его глаза загорелись огнем. Он еще сам не знал, что придумал их Господин, хотя прежде до этого тот всегда делился своими планами на Пожирателей. Значит, сегодня должно быть что-то особенное. 

— У меня нет никаких идей, мой Лорд. 

— Ну, что ж, — Волдеморт ехидно улыбнулся, — я знаю, у тебя есть небольшой секрет. То, что ты так тщательно скрываешь от всех нас. 

Все удивленно посмотрели на Лестрейнджа, который сейчас был белее снега. Не мог же Повелитель узнать об этом? Нет, он просто не мог... 

— М-мой Лорд? — заикнулся Пожиратель, готовый провалиться сейчас сквозь землю.

— Видишь ли, мой дорогой Рабастан, — сладко пропел Волдеморт, с удовольствием наблюдая за реакцией Лестрейнджа, — недавно я совершенно случайно услышал, чем ты занимался в библиотеке, пока там никого не было. 

— Милорд, — в панике прошептал Рабастан, с силой сжав подлокотник стула. 

— И чем он занимался? — полюбопытствовал черноволосый юноша у Темного Лорда, без тени страха. 

— Очень интересной вещью, Гарри, — загадочно ответил Волдеморт, начиная переводить взгляд с любимого последователя на жалкую пародию, — встань со стула, Рабастан, — горящими глазами приказал Повелитель. 

На дрожащих ногах Лестрейндж поднялся со своего места, в ожидании уставившись на Господина, то и дело бросая взгляды в сторону Поттера. 

Гарри нахмурился, не понимая, зачем вообще этот никчемный Пожиратель смотрит в его сторону. 

— А теперь, Гарри, — обратился Волдеморт в неимоверном предвкушении, — подойди к нему. 

Поттер без колебаний подошел к Лестрейнджу, который от такой близости готов был свалиться на пол. Все затаили дыхание, понимая, что вот-вот Повелитель озвучит наказание. 

— Рабастан, — он сделал многообещающую паузу, — раздевайся.

Некоторые не смогли сдержать удивленного вздоха, а Лестрейндж оперся руками о стол, чтобы не упасть. Он стоял около минуты, не решаясь выполнять приказ. Гарри же теперь с интересом смотрел то на Пожирателя, то на Господина. 

— Рабастан, — гневно прошипел Волдеморт, будучи слишком недовольным, что этот неудачник по-прежнему просто стоит.

Лестрейндж тяжело вздохнул, быстро сняв мантию, и начал дрожащими руками расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Он весь трясся от страха и от возбуждения. Мерлин, если сейчас случится то, о чем он думает, он просто не переживет это. 

Поттер... Молодой парниша, который меньше чем за год смог заработать место правой руки. Юноша, который за такое короткое время стал любимцем Темного Лорда. Он был неотразим, восхитителен, от него было невозможно оторвать глаз. Высокомерные, насмешливые взгляды, которые он стрелял во всех, заставляли сердце трепетать, а кожу покрываться мурашками. Рабастану было больше тридцати, а Поттеру около двадцати, но мужчина все равно умудрился влюбиться в это превосходство. Говорят, что сам Гарри доставляет удовольствие в постели их Повелителю. 

Когда рубашка была отброшена на пол, Лестрейндж нерешительно остановился. Он не мог сделать этого сам. Раздеться на глазах у всех — это было слишком унизительно для него. 

Видя, что Рабастан мнется, Волдеморт едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— Гарри, дорогой, помоги Рабастану.

Лестрейндж тихо пискнул, в то время как Поттер спокойно повернул Пожирателя в свою сторону и опустился на колени, начиная расстегивать брюки. Рабастан еле слышно застонал от вида Гарри сидящего перед ним вот так вот. Это было для него слишком. 

Поттер избавился от брюк и потянулся к нижнему белью. Он самодовольно улыбнулся, натыкаясь на вставший красный член Пожирателя. Гарри знал, что был великолепен, знал, что все только и хотят, что трахнуть его, заставить его выкрикивать их имена. Эти похотливые ублюдки были просто омерзительны.

Когда белье было отброшено в сторону, Поттер насмешливым взглядом уставился в глаза Рабастана, который глядел на него с такой жадностью и предвкушением. Гарри ухмыльнулся и, дразня, быстро лизнул головку, получив в ответ отчаянный стон, и встал на ноги, оглядывая всех Пожирателей. Он провоцирующе облизнулся, уставившись в Волдеморта. Тот выглядел не слишком довольным его самовольством, но всё равно кивнул головой.

Лестрейндж голый, со стоящим колом членом, не смел поднять взгляд с пола. Он чувствовал эти прожигающие взгляды Пожирателей, и от них ему было не по себе. Сердце продолжало панически стучать, а лицо слегка покраснело от возбуждения. Этот мальчишка решил над ним поиздеваться. 

— А теперь, Рабастан, наклонись над столом, — предвкушающе произнес Волдеморт. 

Лестрейндж подавился воздухом, он не думал, что всё будет именно так. Он думал, думал, что... 

— Что, Рабастан? Надеялся трахнуть Гарри? Думал, такое наказание тебе приготовлено? — грозно прошипел Темный Лорд, смотря на него красными от гнева глазами. 

Поттер усмехнулся, пробегаясь взглядом по Пожирателям Смерти, которые тоже выглядели удивленными. Они смотрели на них шокировано и с тенью страха. Но Беллатриса, Кэрроу и Долохов сидели с широкими улыбками, готовясь к представлению. Хоть они и не любили Гарри, но такое наказание было крайне необычным. Драко же и вовсе уставился на Гарри с больными глазами. Бедный Малфой — еще с детства сохнет по Поттеру. 

Лестрейндж сглотнул в горле ком и медленно наклонился, опираясь руками о черный стол. Он жутко покраснел, понимая, что его задница сейчас нагло выпячена, так и просясь быть оттраханной, а стоящий член выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Возбуждение, вопреки его ожиданиям, не уменьшалось, а, наоборот, только становилось все больше. Настолько, что даже член потихоньку начинал болеть. Он закрыл от смущения глаза, даже боясь встречаться взглядом с братом, о котором он уже успел позабыть. 

— Гарри, — мягко попросил Волдеморт, давая добро на следующие действия. 

Поттер снял с себя мантию и медленно начал расстегивать брюки, смотря в упор на Малфоя, который начал тяжело дышать от этих действий. Волдеморт улыбнулся, да, он знал, что его Гарри был объектом мечтаний как минимум половины сейчас сидящих здесь. 

Его Гарри был великолепным бойцом и превосходным любовником. Гарри был настоящим чудом. Сокровищем. Это был его Гарри. Только его. 

Поттер спустил брюки и белье до колен и подошел сзади к Лестрейнджу, начиная обводить его взглядом, оценивая. Рабастан затаил дыхание, когда почувствовал, как к бедру прижимается стоящий член, и его орган дернулся в желании. Гарри медленно прошелся ладонями по спине Пожирателя, и тут ему в голову внезапно взбрела мысль. Сумасшедшая. Самоубийственная. Но разве кто-то запрещал дразнить Темных Лордов?

Поттер хищно и предвкушающе улыбнулся. Возбудить Волдеморта до умопомрачения — вот, чего он сейчас хочет. Если изначально Гарри планировал быстренько трахнуть никчемного Пожирателя, то сейчас он желал, чтобы сам Повелитель захотел быть оттраханным, чтобы понял, что теряет, не разрешая ему быть сверху.

В комнате повисло напряженное молчание, когда руки Гарри начали мять ягодицы Рабастана, раздвигая их в стороны и сдвигая вместе обратно. Лестрейндж сделал глубокий вдох от того, насколько приятно это было. Пальцы превосходного Поттера доставляли неимоверное наслаждение.

Волдеморт поднапрягся, наблюдая за Гарри. Что он себе позволяет? Разве на подобное самовольство было дано разрешение? Но тот окончательно выбил из него дух, когда сел на колени и прильнул лицом к ягодицам, начиная лизать их языком.

Все глухо ахнули от этой картины. Драко всячески пытался не смотреть, а Темный Лорд начинал злиться. Гарри должен был просто грубо трахнуть Рабастана, а не доставлять удовольствие! Волдеморт гневно сжал пальцы и в следующую секунду едва сдержался, чтобы не проклясть сейчас и его зеленоглазое чудо, и никчемного Пожирателя. 

Поттер, нисколько не стесняясь, скрылся меж ягодиц, и только по хлюпающему звуку можно было понять, чем он занимается. Драко весь покраснел то ли от смущения, то ли от возбуждения, а может и от всего сразу. 

Рабастан застонал в голос, перестав пытаться сдерживаться. Это было слишком восхитительно, чтобы скрывать свое отношение к этим действиям, это было... Язык обводил каждую стенку ануса, это было так мокро, так приятно, и Лестрейндж понял, что больше не может терпеть. Колени начали подрагивать, и он уже готов был излиться прямо на стол, если бы не яростный крик Повелителя. 

— Довольно! — Волдеморт шипел, он был до ужаса возбуждён, и это заставило его впасть в гнев. Ведь его должна злить самодеятельность Гарри, он должен хотеть проклясть мальчишку за неподчинение. Но он никак не должен был возбуждаться и...желать оказаться на месте этого Пожирателя. Лорд Волдеморт не должен хотеть, чтобы в его заднице хозяйничали языком. Не должен. Но почему-то только это и занимает сейчас все его мысли. 

— М-милорд, — в страхе запнулся Рабастан, не зная, что делать. Все Пожиратели затаили дыхание. И только на лице Поттера расцвела нахальная победоносная улыбка.

— Гарри, — прошипел Лорд и уставился на самодовольного юношу, — за мной, — приказал он и вышел из комнаты. 

Поттер надел брюки с бельем и без тени сомнения поплелся следом в комнату Темного Лорда, которая была по соседству с его. 

Волдеморт толкнул к стенке любимого сторонника, как только тот появился на пороге, и грозно произнес в самое лицо, схватив за воротник:

— Ты что задумал, грязный мальчишка? 

— А Вам разве не понравилось, Милорд? — Дерзкая улыбка не желала сползать с его лица, а глаза провоцирующе глядели на Темного Лорда.

— Мне должно было понравиться, что ты решил ослушаться моего приказа и вместо того, чтобы как следует трахнуть его, ты решил засунуть свой язык в его чертову задницу? 

— Но ведь у всех нас есть свои потаенные желания, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, не отрывая зрительного контакта. 

— У меня нет, — твердо ответил Волдеморт и опешил, когда Поттер неверяще усмехнулся. 

— Разве? Хотите сказать, Милорд, что не хотели бы, чтобы я сделал с Вами подобное?

— Нет, — Темный Лорд выпустил воротник Гарри из своих рук и жестом приказал покинуть комнату, но тот не обратил на него внимания. 

— Вы уверены в этом, Милорд? Может быть, вы все-таки хотите почувствовать, как мой язык будет толкаться в вашу призывно сжимающуюся дырочку? 

Волдеморт закашлялся от шока.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, наглый мальчишка? Ты понимаешь, что еще слово и будешь корчиться на полу от Круциатуса, моля меня о пощаде? 

— А может это Вы, Милорд, будете молить меня, что бы я как следует трахнул Вас? — Гарри за долю секунды приблизился к ошарашенному Волдеморту и толкнул того в грудь, повалив на стоящую рядом кровать. Юноша понимал, что рискует всем, в том числе и своей жизнью, но раз уж он начал это дело, придется доводить его до конца. 

Когда Темный Лорд оказался распластанным на постели, его пульс участился. Его терзали совершенно разные чувства: гнев и похоть. Мордредово желание, чтобы Гарри сделал с ним то, о чем так грязно раскидывается языком. Лорд Волдеморт хотел, чтобы этот мальчишка сейчас убрался, но в еще большей степени он ждал продолжения. 

Поттер быстро забрался следом на кровать и начал водить руками по телу Повелителя, замечая учащенное сердцебиение. Он был до ужаса возбужден от одних своих слов, и ему так не терпелось воплотить их в реальность. Оттраханный Темный Лорд — что может быть лучше?

— Поттер, — попытался вразумить себя Волдеморт, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но мальчишка не обратил на это никакого внимания.

Он начал стягивать мантию с Лорда, как никогда радуясь, что их Господин помимо нее ничего не носит. Бледная кожа заставляла его глаза светиться и наливаться бесконечным желанием. Возбуждение наполняло его через край. Причем не только его. 

Член Волдеморта уже стоял колом. И это было поистине восхитительно. Гарри даже задержал на нем свой взгляд, но быстро пришел в себя и стал продолжать роль растлителя Темных Лордов. 

— Перевернитесь на живот, Милорд, — требовательно, но игриво, произнес Поттер, начиная не верить в происходящее. Мерлин, он собирается сделать римминг Волдеморту! Мужчина, колеблясь, сделал, как было велено, — Вы большой молодец, Мой Лорд, — Гарри сделал паузу и набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы без запинки озвучить следующую просьбу, — а теперь приподнимите свою прекрасную попку, Милорд. 

— Что?! — ошарашенно произнес Темный Лорд. Чтобы он и выпячил свою задницу? 

— Поверьте, так Вам понравится даже больше. Не стесняйтесь, — сладко улыбаясь, подбодрил Поттер. И чтобы сомнения перестали терзать его Повелителя, он опустил свою ладонь на ягодицы мужчины, начиная их мять. Волдеморт глухо вздохнул и все же спустя минуту поднял задницу к верху, всячески стараясь не краснеть от того, в какой позе находится. 

Гарри убрал руку и поцеловал красный след от своей ладони. Видеть такого Господина было так необычно, что он едва не кончил, но быстро сумел поумерить свой пыл. Юноша высунул язык и стал проходиться им по каждому миллиметру кожи ягодиц. Скользить по Повелителю было до того приятно, что он готов был заниматься этим весь день.

Волдеморт покачивал бёдрами, с каждой секундой становилось всё сложнее сдерживать свои стоны. Если уже это приносит ему такое удовольствие, то как он будет себя чувствовать, когда очередь дойдет до самого интересного?

Гарри на секунду прервался, засовывая язык обратно в рот, и уставился на прелестную картину: Темный Лорд с выставленной задницей, колом стоящим членом и мокрыми ягодицами хныкал и едва ли не скулил. Это было... Он не находил слов для описания.

Поттер прошелся языком промеж ягодиц, не задерживаясь на дырочке, и наклонился, прошептав в самое ухо:

— Мой Лорд желает быть вылизанным? 

Волдеморт лишь бессвязно промычал, но Гарри это не понравилось. Он хотел, чтобы Повелитель переступил свою гордость и просто попросил засунуть язык в задницу. 

— Давайте же, Милорд, скажите это. Скажите мне, насколько Вы хотите, чтобы внутри Вас стало мокро, — продолжал шептать Поттер, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить от своих же слов, — Вы ведь хотите этого, не так ли? Хотите, чтобы я трахнул Вас своим языком, Милорд? 

Волдеморт продолжал мычать, тогда Гарри решил пойти немного другим путем. Он снова приблизился к дырочке, лизнул ее и легонько подул. Темный Лорд почти подпрыгнул и тихо отчаянно застонал. 

— Просто скажите это, — продолжал настаивать юноша, повторяя действия снова и снова. 

И мужчина не выдержал:

— Сделай это, — выдохнул Волдеморт, злясь на себя, что его возбуждает такое унижение.

— Сделать что? — дерзко хмыкнул Гарри, внутренне радуясь, что все-таки смог сломать этого Темного Лорда. 

— Засунь...свой язык в меня, — сбивчиво потребовал мужчина. 

— С удовольствием, Милорд, — Поттер улыбнулся и сразу же резко юркнул языком в анус, заставив Повелителя поддаться назад и сладко застонать. 

Гарри кружил своим языком, двигал им вперед-назад, буквально трахая, и причмокивал. Эти издаваемые звуки были настолько пошлыми, что Волдеморту становилось стыдно. Он весь горел от смущения. Мерлин, ему же на самом деле сейчас лижет задницу его любимый Гарри.

С каждым движением языка, Темный Лорд издавал такие непохожие на его стоны. Это было отвратительно громко и сладко. Так походили на те, что обычно издают шлюхи, желая таким образом получить больше денег. И Волдеморт презирал себя за это, но ничего не мог поделать. 

Язык продолжал вбиваться в него и Темный Лорд понял, что больше не выдержит:

— Я сейчас... — только и успел произнести он, как Гарри высунул язык и начал переводить дыхание, — зачем ты?.. — выдавил из себя Волдеморт, будучи крайне расстроенным.

— Вы же не думали, что этим все и закончится, Милорд? — улыбнулся Поттер и начал избавляться от лишней одежды, которая уже вся была в поту, в особенности застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка. 

— Чего ты хочешь еще? — произнес Волдеморт, не желая удостоверяться в своих опасениях. 

Гарри не ответил, но двумя пальцами прошелся по лицу Повелителя от виска до подбородка и примкнул к закрытым губам. 

— Вы знаете, что нужно делать, Милорд. Просто откройте свой рот и как следует намочите слюной мои пальцы. 

Темный Лорд зашипел, оскорбляясь. Он хотел было уже встать и вышвырнуть мальчишку из комнаты, но возбужденный член дал о себе знать в нужную секунду. Волдеморт, в очередной раз переступив себя, разомкнул губы и начал облизывать пальцы Гарри, проходясь языком по каждой фаланге. Невольно мужчина задумался над тем, что это чем-то похоже на минет. И Лорд снова разозлился, вытаскивая пальцы изо рта. Уж сосать чей-то член он явно не собирался. 

Поттер лишь улыбнулся, будто поняв, о чем думал мужчина, но ничего не сказал и лишь приставил мокрые пальцы ко входу Господина. Скажи ему кто об этом день назад, он бы не посмел даже посмеяться над этим, слишком уж всё это казалось нереальным. 

Гарри покружил вокруг ануса и засунул один палец сразу наполовину, получив в ответ шипение. Он стал медленно вводить его и через минуту начал двигать им назад-вперед.

Это было не так приятно, как с языком, но Волдеморт терпел и ждал, предвкушая нечто большее. Ведь его Гарри же нравилось, когда он игрался со своими пальцами у него там внутри. Значит, и ему должно скоро стать приятно. 

Поттер добавил второй палец, и положил свободную руку себе на член, сдавливая у основания и начиная двигать рукой вверх-вниз. Он закусил губу, на секунду отвлекаясь. Волдеморт застонал и дернул бедрами, и Гарри понял, что нашел.

Он оскалился на половину лица, начиная уже грубо толкаться пальцами в дырочку Повелителя, с каждым разом получая в ответ прекрасные, громкие стоны.

Пальцы проходились по простате, и Поттер снова решил заставить Волдеморта умолять.

— Как Вам ощущение моих пальцев в Вашей заднице, мой Лорд? Вам достаточно хорошо, или может быть, Вы бы хотели, чтобы их заменил мой сочащийся член?

Темный Лорд заскулил. Мерлин, что он творит? Он не должен хотеть, чтобы его трахнул его подчиненный, он не должен унижаться настолько. Но разве легко устоять, будучи в таком ужасно возбужденном состоянии? 

— Я убью тебя, — проклиная и себя, и Поттера, хриплым голосом пообещал он и снова качнул бедрами в такт пальцам. 

— Конечно, сразу же после того, как мой член побывает в вашей прекрасной розовой дырочке, Милорд, — Гарри слишком устал, чтобы и дальше продолжать дразнить Господина, а потому резко вытащил пальцы и, не предупреждая, резко вошел головкой в Волдеморта. 

Мужчина зашипел от боли и вцепился пальцами в простынь, пытаясь сдержать слезы, которых не было в его глазах еще с младенчества. 

— Потерпите, мой Лорд, скоро вы будете на седьмом небе. Поверьте, я трахну Вас лучше, чем Вы когда-либо меня. — Гарри положил руки на ягодицы Повелителя и снова сделал толчок вперед, входя уже наполовину.

Через слезы боли, ужасного смущения, от того, что в его заднице сейчас находится член, и невероятно долгие пары минут, он начал стонать во все горло от удовольствия. Гарри вбивался в него так грубо, но в то же время нежно и такой контраст по-настоящему был восхитителен. 

С каждым толчком Темный Лорд понимал, что уже не сможет жить как прежде и теперь он только и будет, что желать почувствовать в своей заднице хоть что-то, будь то язык или член Гарри. 

Поттер, этот несносный нахальный мальчишка, рискуя всем, чем только можно, пошел на такой откровенно опасный шаг — трахнуть своего Повелителя. И Волдеморт любил и ненавидел этого юношу именно за это. 

Мужчина понял, что дошел до края и ни капли больше не сдерживаясь, начал кончать на белую простынь. Гарри, чувствуя, как сжимаются стенки ануса вокруг его члена, также не выдержал и излился следом, прямо в Темного Лорда. Он вытащил свой орган, и Волдеморт опустил свое бедро на кровать, только сейчас понимая, насколько его тело затекло. Гарри около минуты наблюдал, как из дырочки вытекает его сперма, а после улегся рядом, приобнимая тяжело дышащего мужчину.

— И все-таки было бы здорово это повторить, Милорд, — напоследок сказал Поттер и погрузился в умиротворенный сон.

Волдеморт еще минуты две обдумывал услышанные слова, а после ответил уже спящему юноше:

— Завтра обязательно повторим.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада, если вы поделитесь своим мнением о прочитанном!))


End file.
